<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Supposed to Be by Grackie76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518987">Never Supposed to Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grackie76/pseuds/Grackie76'>Grackie76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn, This is a story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grackie76/pseuds/Grackie76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>You are a hunter. And not to toot your own horn or anything, but you’re a pretty damn good one for the ripe young age of 22. It kinda helps that you have a sort of “sixth sense” for the supernatural. Your mom was a psychic which is where you get this “sixth sense”, and your dad was a hunter which is why you have the occupation that you do.</cite>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Like all good hunters, you have a big bad monster that needs to be stoped. But you never expected that you would have to go to a parallel earth to do it. And you definitely didn’t expect to end up working with the two people you had swore you’d kill if you ever saw them again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello fellow Supernatural fans! *internal cringe* This is my first time writing fanfic, so please bear with me! *more internal cringe* </p><p>I’m hoping to update weekly:)</p><p>I’m thinking the story is set in Season 8 or later, but I’m not planning on adding any of the main story line. I just kinda wanted this to be a separate story! So I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>P.s. I own nothing from Supernatural</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need a shower.”<br/>
Dean commented, as he and Sam were driving back to the bunker after a successful hunt. </p><p>Sam glanced over at Dean and chuckled,<br/>
“Understatement of the year.” </p><p>They had been fortunate enough to find a case that was only a few hours away from the bunker. It was a pretty standard job. Bodies were going missing from some of the morgues in town which had pretty much told them right away that they were dealing with some ghouls. Things got a little messy when they found the nest, and Dean had the misfortune of getting thrown onto a pile of the ghouls’ leftovers. Other than that, they were able to wrap things up fairly smoothly, and add it to their long list of “wins” in the Winchester book.</p><p>Dean had tried to clean himself off the best he could before they got in the Impala to head home, but there was definitely still a very distinct smell hanging in the air. </p><p>“You don’t smell like a damn rose field either, Sammy.” </p><p>Sam lifted his shirt to his nose and winced. <cite>Yeah, he’d have to agree with his brother on that one. </cite> </p><p>As they pulled up to the bunker, they noticed a strange car was parked by the entrance to their humble abode. </p><p>“Uh, Sam? Whose car is that?” Dean asked. </p><p>“No idea,” Sam replied “I don’t recognize it. Do you?” </p><p>Dean shook his head as he pulled out his pistol and checked the clip to make sure it was loaded. They glanced at each other before they got out to face their intruder. </p><p> </p><p>The Winchester brothers had no idea of what they were about to walk into, and how it would change their lives forever.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>You are a hunter. And not to toot your own horn or anything, but you’re a pretty damn good one for the ripe young age of 22. It kinda helps that you have a sort of “sixth sense” for the supernatural. Your mom was a psychic which is where you get this “sixth sense”, and your dad was a hunter which is why you have the occupation that you do. </p><p>Like all good hunters, you have a big bad monster to stop. Your big bad monster comes in the form of a coven of witches who murdered your mom. The Potentia coven to be exact. And, of course, the only way to stop this ancient coven is with some sort of magic gem. </p><p>Your “quest” for the gem turned out to be a lot more difficult than you imagined which is how you find yourself standing alone in a dilapidated building in the backwaters of Georgia on an parallel earth. </p><p> <cite>Great, this is just great, </cite> you thought to yourself. <cite>I’m on some parallel earth, with no backup, and I have no idea what I’m walking into. What could possibly go wrong?! </cite> </p><p>Your best friend and hunting partner Kate was supposed to come with you, but just as you were about to cross, some of the Potentia coven’s demons showed up. They must have gotten wind of your plan somehow and Kate had stayed behind to hold them off. You hoped she was okay. </p><p> <cite>Of course she’s okay. This is Kate we’re talking about. Nothing can stop that girl. </cite> You tried reasoning with yourself, but it didn’t get completely rid of that worried feeling that settled in the back of your mind. </p><p>You took a deep breath and willed yourself to focus. After all, you did have a mission to complete. </p><p>The Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, supposedly held the gem you were after. The bunker on your earth had been a mess when you found it. It had been raided by an unknown party. You and Kate had tried to track down the gem and/or whoever was responsible, but when you guys weren’t getting anywhere, you decided to come up with a “Plan B”. </p><p>And somehow your “Plan B” (which was completely Kate’s idea) had been, “Going to the Men of Letters bunker on an alternate earth to find the gem” because that was the most logical thing to do, right? So, you both sought out a specialist to help enact this crazy plan of yours. </p><p>Mother Mable was an interesting character to say the least. Mable was a witch that you tracked down through a friend of a friend of a friend’s. So, you and Kate went to talk to her at her shop down in Georgia. She had this creepy glint in her eye when she agreed to help you, saying that you’d just “owe her one” (that definitely won’t come back to bite you in the ass later). But, she kept up her end and got the job done, so you would just worry about that bridge when you came to it. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>You hot wired a car and began your long journey to Kansas. On the road, you started having doubts creep into the front of your mind. </p><p> <cite>What if the key to the bunker doesn’t work? </cite> The key you had was made for the bunker on your earth, and you knew that place was built like a fortress and there was definitely no way you could force yourself in if you had to. </p><p> <cite>What if the Men of Letters operation is still up and running? </cite> You were pretty good at talking your way into and out of things, but you somehow doubted that you could knock on their door and get them to give you the gem. </p><p> <cite>What if the Men of Letters doesn’t even exist in this earth? </cite> Mother Mable had seemed pretty certain that the bunker would be here (you had no idea how she knew that), but you didn’t exactly trust that crazy witch. </p><p> <cite>What the hell am I doing? </cite> Honestly, you hadn’t the faintest idea, but you were already here, so there was really no turning back. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When you pulled up to the bunker, it looked pretty quiet, at least from the outside. You parked the car by the front entrance and grabbed your duffle that you had brought with you from your earth. When you got to the door, you thought about knocking but then decided against it. You figured it was best to try to do this all ninja like. </p><p>“Alright, here goes everything,” you mumbled as you put the key in and twisted. </p><p>The door unlocked, much to your relief, but it was short lived. You were cringing the whole way through opening and closing the door because the noise coming from the movement was incredibly loud. <cite>So much for ninja like, </cite> you thought. </p><p>After waiting a few moments to listen for any movement (thankfully there was none), you grabbed your flashlight from the duffle hanging over your shoulder; the place was pitch black after you closed the door behind you. You cautiously descended the stairs to your right, and at the bottom you flipped on the switch for the lights. </p><p>As the lights came up, you smiled to yourself. </p><p>This bunker looked much more intact than the one on your earth. You looked at the table with the map on it, and it wasn’t broken and cracked liked you had seen it previously. You crossed the room to the library and couldn’t keep the grin off your face when you saw that all the shelves were full with books. You slowly walked around the room and absorbed the wonderful smell of the old books. You ran your fingers across one of the tables sitting in the library and noticed a <em>S.W.</em> and <em>D.W.</em> carved into its surface. </p><p> <cite>Maybe left by some previous Men of Letters, </cite> you concluded. </p><p>As much as you wanted to just kick back and get your research on, you figured it would be safest to give the place a once over. So you set your bag down on the table, got your pistol out to stuff down the back of your jeans, and made your way down one of the seemingly never ending hallways. </p><p>After making a fairly thorough sweep of the place (you weren’t going to check all of the rooms because there are A LOT of rooms, and you didn’t feel anything that triggered your “Spidey-sense” so you figured it was clear), you came across the kitchen, and as you stepped inside your stomach rumbled. </p><p>“Guess I should’ve stopped for lunch,” you grimaced. </p><p>As you looked around hoping a hamburger would magically appear, your stomach dropped. You stepped closer to the sink and saw a few dishes sitting in it. You started to panic. <cite>Shit shit shit shit. </cite> You quickly strode over to the fridge and peeked inside. </p><p>The fridge was fully stocked...well maybe not fully stocked, but there were some perishable foods which told you that the place was currently being lived in. </p><p>You took a deep breath. <cite>Okay, so there are people definitely staying here, but it doesn’t seem that anyone’s home right now. So all I have to do is find where the gem is stashed and get the hell out. </cite> </p><p> </p><p>Simple, right?</p><p> </p><p>As you walked back into the room with the map on the table, you suddenly froze. Behind you, you heard the cock of a gun and a gruff voice say, “Not another step, sweetheart.” </p><p> </p><p> <cite>Shit.</cite> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter is already here!!! </p><p> </p><p>*spontaneous dance party*</p><p> </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Sam exited Baby, making sure to close the doors as silently as possible. They crept up to the strange car with their weapons drawn and peered inside. When they didn’t see anything in the car that could clue them in on who there mystery guest or guests were, they went over to the door of the bunker. They looked at each other again and silently nodded. Dean opened the door as quietly as he could, and Sam went in with his gun drawn. Dean followed in a similar fashion. </p><p>Inside, they noticed that the lights had been turned on, but nothing else seemed out of place at first glance. They quickly and quietly descended the stairs. Still nothing. Sam looked over at his brother and nodded toward the hallway; Dean nodded back and Sam left to make his way farther inside. Dean made his way into the library and saw an unfamiliar duffle bag sitting on one of the tables. It was unzipped, and with a brief glance inside, he saw a couple books, a sawed off, an ammo box, and a pair of lacy black panties laying on top of (what he now assumed was) woman’s clothes. </p><p>As much as he wanted to snoop around in the bag more, for <cite>“educational purposes” </cite> he told himself, Dean figured he should go help his brother look for their intruder. </p><p>As he neared the doorway that led to the hall, he faintly heard a pair of footsteps. They seemed to be coming toward him, and they were definitely lighter than Sam’s. </p><p>Dean quickly pressed his back against the wall beside the doorway, hoping to get the drop on their uninvited houseguest. </p><p>Sure enough, she walked right past him. </p><p>He quickly aimed his gun at her, cocked it, and said, “Not another step, sweetheart.” </p><p>She froze. </p><p>Dean smirked quietly to himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Gotcha. </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>So there you stood with a gun held to your back. You had your own pistol tucked in the back of your jeans, but you didn’t think you could get to it without getting a bullet put in you. </p><p>
  <cite>Why can’t anything ever work out for me, just once? </cite>
</p><p>If you couldn’t get to your gun, you figured the next best thing would be to talk your way out of this. </p><p>Just as you were about to open your mouth, your captor yelled, “Sammy, get out here!”</p><p><cite>Great, </cite> you thought, <cite>there are two of them. </cite></p><p>You then heard a heavy pair of footsteps come up behind you. </p><p>“I caught our mouse,” gruff voice said to “Sammy.” </p><p>
  <cite>Mouse? </cite>
</p><p>Then, both men started circling to face you, one on each side. </p><p>As you saw their faces, your heart nearly stopped beating. </p><p>
  <cite>Son of a bitch. </cite>
</p><p>“Winchesters,” you growled. </p><p>They looked at each other questioningly. </p><p>“You know us?” Sam asked cautiously. </p><p>You clenched your jaw. <cite>Damnit. </cite><br/>
“Yeah, you could say that,” you replied. </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean Winchester. You had sworn to yourself that you would kill them if you ever saw them again. Of course, you knew that they weren’t the Sam and Dean that you knew, that they weren’t from your earth. But, that didn’t make it any easier seeing them again. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Winchesters had tied you to a chair in the library (not before taking your weapons off of you, of course). They then started to test you to see if you were a monster; they cut your arm with a silver blade and poured some holy water on you. You had just sat there silently and let them do what they had to do. </p><p>Dean was currently sitting on the edge of a table in front of you, staring you down, while Sam was going through your duffle. </p><p>“So,” Dean finally spoke, “You wanna tell us who you are and what you’re doing here?” </p><p>You really didn’t want to answer any of their questions, but you figured the best thing to do was play nice. After all, you weren’t here for them. </p><p>“My name’s y/n, and I’m looking for something.” </p><p>Dean stood up from the table and took a step towards you.<br/>
“Y/n, huh?” He said with a knowing smile. </p><p>You noticed a glint in his eye as he was staring at you; noticed how he was really processing this new bit of information; like he was trying to figure you out; like you were some puzzle he wanted to know the answer to. It almost seemed like he was enjoying this. </p><p>You had seen red when you first realized who you were dealing with. But now that you had a chance to cool off, you were starting to become a bit anxious at the situation you were in. You managed to keep a calm face though. </p><p><cite>Years of practice, </cite> you conceded.</p><p> </p><p>Dean started to slowly circle your chair.<br/>
“Tell me y/n, how did you manage to squeeze your way inside?” </p><p>“With a key.” </p><p>Dean shot a look over at his brother. </p><p>At that moment, Sam pulled out a little box from your bag; the box that held the key. </p><p>“Dude, this is the same key as the one we got for the bunker,” Sam said as he passed the box over to Dean. </p><p>Dean looked at it briefly then turned back to you.<br/>
“Where the hell did you get this?” </p><p>Sam interrupted before you got a chance to answer.<br/>
“Uh, Dean?” </p><p>You both glanced back over at him. </p><p>He was holding up an old picture from when you were a kid. </p><p>You fidgeted in your seat as Dean walked over to Sam and took the picture from him. He clenched his jaw as he stared at it. </p><p>It was Sam who asked the question this time when they both turned to look at you.<br/>
“How did you know Bobby Singer?” </p><p>You looked down at your lap and swallowed. When you looked back up, you stared them both in the eye as you replied , “He was my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Dean’s POV </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>You and your brother shared a shocked look at what your “little mouse” had just said.</p><p>The picture that Sam had pulled out of y/n’s duffle showed Bobby Singer smiling down at a little girl who had this giant grin on her face as she tried to hold up Bobby’s “too-big” hat on her head. </p><p>
  <cite>She’s lying. </cite>
</p><p>“Bobby never had any kids,” you said matter- of-factly. </p><p>She seemed a bit hurt by your statement, but recovered quickly and replied, “Maybe on this earth he didn’t.” </p><p>
  <cite>The hell was that supposed to mean? </cite>
</p><p>“This earth?” Sam voiced your question. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n then proceeded to tell you the most ridiculous story you have ever heard. She told you that she was from a “parallel earth” and on that earth, Bobby was her father. She also told you that she was a hunter and that she was here to find some magic gem to help her gank a coven of witches she was fighting. </p><p>“We went to the Men of Letters bunker on my earth,” she explained, “But the place had been ransacked. So, we had to come up with a plan B.” </p><p>
  <cite>Is she serious? </cite>
</p><p>You chuckled.<br/>
“Do you really expect us to believe that crap story?”</p><p>She “glared” at you (it actually had the opposite effect because she looked quite cute when she was angry) and was about to respond, but Sam beat her to it. </p><p>“Actually, it’s not the most ridiculous idea. I’ve read some about-“ </p><p>You stared in shock at your brother.<br/>
“Sam,” you interrupted, “can I talk to a minute.” </p><p>He followed you out of the library into the War room. </p><p>“You can’t seriously be buying her story.”</p><p>Sam quickly glanced back at y/n.<br/>
“I mean, it’s not the most ridiculous thing we’ve heard.” </p><p>You blinked at him a couple of times.<br/>
“Um, I’m pretty sure that it is.” </p><p>
  <cite>I can’t believe this kid sometimes. </cite>
</p><p>“Okay, maybe it is a bit crazy, but that doesn’t mean that it’s not true,” He reasoned. </p><p>If only there was some way to know if her ridiculous story was true. </p><p>That’s when you had an idea. </p><p>“Well, I know of one way that we could find out.” </p><p>Sam looked at you questioningly. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Y/n’s POV </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course they didn’t believe you. The whole thing did sound ridiculous. </p><p>You smiled dryly.<br/>
<cite>I probably wouldn’t believe me either. </cite></p><p>The boys came back into the room, and Dean walked over to you. </p><p>He smiled and said, “We called a friend who can help clear this whole thing up.” </p><p>Before you could question him, you felt a powerful glowing presence and heard the flutter of wings. </p><p>
  <cite>Angel. </cite>
</p><p>“Cas, thanks for coming.”</p><p>The angel “Cas” stepped out from behind you.<br/>
“Of course, Dean.” Then he turned to you.<br/>
“I’m Castiel.”</p><p>“He’s an angel,” Dean said proudly. </p><p>This wasn’t your first time meeting an angel (you’ve actually hunted a few rouge ones back home), but you were surprised that the Winchesters had one for a friend. </p><p>“I’m going to look inside of your mind to see if what you have told them is the truth,” the angel said plainly. </p><p>You definitely did not like the idea of an angel poking around inside of your head, but you really didn’t see any other options at the moment. You looked at Cas and nodded.</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>
  <cite>Not like they cared if they had my permission or not. </cite>
</p><p>Dean seemed a bit surprised by your complacency. </p><p>The angel strode over to your chair, and you looked up into his blue eyes as he placed his fingers on your temple. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Dean’s POV </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few seconds before Cas was stepping back from y/n. The three of you headed into the War room to talk. </p><p>“So?” You and Sam simultaneously asked Cas. </p><p>“She was telling the truth.” </p><p>
  <cite>Son of a bitch. </cite>
</p><p>“So there really are parallel earths?” Sam asked excitedly. </p><p>You rolled your eyes at him. </p><p>“Yes, it appears that way,” Cas replied.</p><p>“And, uh, Bobby’s really her dad?” You asked. </p><p>He nodded.<br/>
“Her mom was a psychic that Bobby met on a job. They “hooked up” is the term I think you would use.” </p><p>“Thanks, Cas, I got it.” You smiled sarcastically. </p><p>“Wait, so she’s psychic?” Sam asked. </p><p>“She has what she refers to as a ‘sixth sense’ for the supernatural. It appears that she can detect the presence of supernatural things and beings.” </p><p>
  <cite>Interesting. </cite>
</p><p>Cas looked between the two of you.<br/>
“So if my services are no longer required-“ </p><p>“Yeah, Cas, thanks for your help.” Sam responded. </p><p> </p><p>Your winged friend vanished. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Sam turned to you, “what do we do now?” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Y/n’s POV </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>The hell are they talking about in there? </cite>
</p><p>You had felt the angel leave a few minutes ago, but Sam and Dean hadn’t come back yet.<br/>
Surely they would let you go since Castiel confirmed your story. </p><p>
  <cite>What if they don’t let me take the gem? </cite>
</p><p>You might need to figure out a plan C. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, they walked back in. </p><p>Sam came over to your chair while Dean hung back a bit. </p><p>Sam looked down at you and smiled sheepishly.<br/>
“Cas confirmed your story.” </p><p>Then, he pulled out a knife and cut the ropes that were constricting you. </p><p>He stepped back as you stood up and shook your joints out a bit. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“I’m sorry we had to-“ Sam gestured toward the chair. </p><p>“Oh, it’s fine. I’m kinda used to it.” </p><p>At that, Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean smirked at you. </p><p>You realized what you had just implied and flushed in embarrassment.<br/>
“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that!”</p><p>They both chuckled. </p><p>Dean’s eyes sparkled as he flashed you a gorgeous smile.<br/>
“Don’t sweat it, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Did I really just think Dean Winchester’s smile was gorgeous? </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam cleared his throat.<br/>
“So, does this gem of yours that you’re looking for have a name?” </p><p>You blinked in surprise.<br/>
“You guys are gonna help me?” </p><p>“That is what we do, right?” Dean replied. </p><p>You smiled.<br/>
“It is.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Gem of Gibraltar was said to turn a witch’s own magic against them. That is what you needed to take out the coven’s leader. </p><p>Sam and Dean didn’t remember ever seeing a mysterious gem laying around anywhere, so the three of you started searching the library for any records of the gem that would tell you where the Men of Letters stashed it. </p><p>After the initial relief of being released had worn off, you started to feel some of the tension from being around the Winchesters again. It didn’t help that it had been a couple of hours and none of you had found anything yet. </p><p>Dean suddenly slammed his book shut and stood.<br/>
“I need food.” </p><p>Sam glanced at his watch.<br/>
“It is getting late.” </p><p>Dean nodded at his brother then turned toward you.<br/>
“How does pizza sound?” </p><p>You were starving since you hadn’t eaten lunch, but you didn’t exactly feel like you could go raid their kitchen. So, you were quite relieved that Dean said something.<br/>
“That sounds good.” </p><p>At your approval, he left with the promise to return with food and beer soon. </p><p> </p><p>After Dean and Sam had agreed to help you, you had hoped that finding the gem would be a simple task and that you could be back on the road to Georgia that night, but that scenario was looking less and less likely. </p><p> </p><p>You and Sam still hadn’t found anything by the time Dean got back. </p><p> </p><p>As you sat at the table in the War room eating and drinking (you just about kissed Dean when he came through the door and you smelled the pizza), you started to relax a bit. You guys had kept the conversation light, just swapping hunting stories and what not. They hadn’t asked you many personal questions yet, and for that you were grateful. </p><p>
  <cite>It’s hard to believe they had me tied to a chair just a few hours ago. </cite>
</p><p>“So,” Dean looked at you and cleared his throat, “you knew who we were when you first saw us.” </p><p>You froze with your bottle halfway to your mouth. </p><p>
  <cite>Shit. </cite>
</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“Care to elaborate?”</p><p>You clenched your jaw. This was the absolute last thing you wanted to talk about.<br/>
“My dad knew you.”</p><p>“Right.” Dean nodded and his gaze left yours. </p><p>
  <cite>Good, hopefully he’s done talking about this. </cite>
</p><p>But then Sam opened his mouth.<br/>
“What happened to him?“ </p><p>You flicked your gaze over to him. He had this sad look in his eyes that you couldn’t stand. </p><p>You swallowed dryly and looked down at the table.<br/>
“The job.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he smiled sadly, “He was a good man.” </p><p>You clenched your fists in your lap.<br/>
<cite>Please. Stop. Talking. </cite></p><p>“You know,” Dean began, “Our Bobby was like a father to us. And we-“ </p><p>You couldn’t hear anymore of this. </p><p>You abruptly stood up from the table startling Sam and Dean. Your gaze still on the beer bottle you were abandoning.<br/>
“It’s, uh, been a long day. I could use some sleep.” </p><p>They both glanced at each other briefly. </p><p>“Y/n, I didn’t mean to-“ </p><p>You shot a cold look at Dean that made him swallow the rest of his words. </p><p>“Uh, the bed is made in room 14,” Sam said cautiously. </p><p>You nodded at him and lowered your gaze again.<br/>
“Thanks.” </p><p>You quickly grabbed your duffle bag and rushed into the hall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>I have to get out of here as soon as possible. </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>You knew that they weren’t “your Winchesters,” that they weren’t the ones you hated, but you just couldn’t stand to hear the way they talked about your dad. Like they understood how you felt and what you were going through. It made you sick. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>They don’t get to be sorry! </cite>
</p><p>Your dad would be alive right now if it weren’t for the Winchesters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You made it through!!<br/>*confetti rains down* </p><p>Feedback is welcome!!</p><p>Adding Dean’s POV was kind of a spontaneous decision. As I was writing the scene, it just sort of seemed to fit. </p><p> </p><p>Also, thank you for all of the positive feedback on the previous chapter!!! It has seriously made my week! </p><p>*clasps hands in gratefulness*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 is here!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were 12 years old when your dad died. </p>
<p>School was out, and you had been staying with him for most of the summer. </p>
<p>It was late in the afternoon on a blistering July day. Everything was so hot and sticky that you preferred to stay indoors in the cool air conditioning. </p>
<p>You were at the table in the kitchen drawing what you thought a Wendigo looked like (you had never seen one in person, but you had seen other people’s sketches). You looked up from your “masterpiece” and saw your dad pouring over some old journals at his desk in the living room. </p>
<p>He had gotten himself pretty badly injured on a hunt a couple of years back. He recovered, but he just didn’t have the same mobility as before. So, he gave up hunting, at least, the physically demanding part of it. Now he just stayed home, looked up lore, and ran the phones for other hunters. </p>
<p>He seemed happier, though, staying away from all the action. You had been worried, at first, that he would get depressed because he couldn’t go out and hunt like he used to. Of course, it had been hard for him at the beginning with getting around and not being able to do stuff for himself. But after he recovered as much as he was going to, he really accepted his new way of life. You noticed that he started smiling more, drinking less, and you even cought him humming sometimes while he was fixing dinner or working on cars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your dad must have felt your gaze on him because he looked up from his book and gave you a soft smile. </p>
<p>You smiled back. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a phone started ringing. </p>
<p>As your dad answered it, a bad feeling began to creep its way inside of you. You couldn’t hear what he was saying or tell who he was talking to, but you knew it wouldn’t be good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was the Winchesters.”<br/>
Your dad had just gotten off the phone and came over to talk to you.<br/>
“I have to go bail those idjits out of a mess.”</p>
<p>Sam and Dean Winchester. They were kinda like family to your dad; the “Sons he never  had” or something. You had only met them briefly a few times, but honestly, you weren’t impressed. </p>
<p>“Can’t you call someone else to go help them?” You asked.<br/>
That bad feeling from before had settled itself inside of you and only seemed to be getting worse. </p>
<p>“Nah, they’re not too far away and I won’t be gone long. Just a day or two.” </p>
<p>He made quick work of his packing (years of experience, obviously) and was ready to head out in under thirty minutes. </p>
<p>“I’ll call to check in, and Mrs. Miller is just up the street if you need anything.” </p>
<p>You kept your head down and nodded. </p>
<p>“You okay, darlin’?” </p>
<p>You suddenly grabbed him in a tight hug.<br/>
“Please don’t go,” you pleaded into his shirt, “I have a really bad feeling about this one.” </p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed back. After a minute, he pulled back and got down to your eye level.<br/>
“It’s gonna be ok, y/n. I promise I’ll come back to you.” </p>
<p>You wanted to believe him; so you nodded, and he kissed the top of your head. </p>
<p>Before he shut the door, he turned back to you and smiled. </p>
<p>You tried smiling back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should have never walked out that door, but Bobby Singer just couldn’t say no to those boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You woke up feeling anything but rested. You had been tossing and turning all night. </p>
<p>
  <cite>Damnit. </cite>
</p>
<p>You got up and walked over to the sink. You splashed some water on your face and looked up into the mirror. You had faint dark circles under your eyes, and your hair was a mess. </p>
<p>You sighed. </p>
<p><cite>I was too harsh last night, </cite> you thought. <cite>They may have the same pretty faces, but they aren’t the Winchesters who took my dad away. </cite></p>
<p>From what little time you’ve spent with them, they seemed like decent guys. And from the stories that they had been telling you over dinner, it sounded like they were really good hunters, too. </p>
<p>You sighed again. </p>
<p>
  <cite>And now I have to go apologize and explain myself to them. </cite>
</p>
<p>You were not looking forward to that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You ran a brush through your hair and changed into some fresh clothes before going out to face the brothers. </p>
<p>You found them in the kitchen; Sam was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and his laptop, and Dean was at the stove fixing eggs (you also smelled bacon!). </p>
<p>They hadn’t noticed you yet, so you were just awkwardly standing in the doorway. It took you a second to work up the courage to speak.</p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>Sam looked up from his laptop and Dean glanced at you from over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Sam gave you a small smile.<br/>
“Hey.” </p>
<p>Dean turned back to his eggs.<br/>
“Mornin’, coffee’s fresh and the food’ll be done in a minute.” </p>
<p>
  <cite>So far, so good. </cite>
</p>
<p>You went over and got yourself a cup of coffee, and then you took the seat across from Sam. </p>
<p>He closed his laptop and pushed it aside.<br/>
“How did you sleep?” </p>
<p>You took a sip of your coffee.<br/>
“Pretty good.” </p>
<p>He nodded at your response and took a sip from his own cup. </p>
<p>You were thinking about how to bring up last night when Dean came over with breakfast.<br/>
“Here ya go!” </p>
<p>He set plates of bacon and eggs in front of you and Sam, and then he sat down beside his brother. </p>
<p>“Thanks. It smells good.” </p>
<p>Dean met your gaze and smiled.<br/>
“It tastes even better.” </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but smile back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did, in fact, taste even better. There wasn’t an awkward silence while you ate, either. You guys talked a little bit about doing more research for the gem and about Dean’s “passion” for cooking (you found it quite adorable when he was telling you about all the different meals that he had fixed since they moved into the bunker). </p>
<p>They never questioned you about your behavior last night. You could have probably gotten away with not bringing it up, but you found that you wanted to explain yourself to them. So when Sam was getting up to clear away his dishes, you spoke up. </p>
<p>“I, uh, wanted to apologize for last night.” </p>
<p>They both had a surprised look flash on their faces. Then, Sam sat back down in his seat, and they both patiently waited for you to continue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <cite>Here goes everything. </cite>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You told them about your dad and how he died. You told them how “your” Winchesters had called Bobby to help them out on a hunt even though they knew he shouldn’t be out there. </p>
<p>“So, he went to go save their asses,” you smiled sadly. “Three days later, his body was found, tore up and bloody; and the Winchesters had just disappeared into thin air. No one that I know of has heard from them since.” </p>
<p>The boys had been silent until now, just quietly taking in your story. But then Sam spoke.<br/>
“Do you know “what” killed him?” </p>
<p>You shook your head.<br/>
“I have some theories, but I don’t know anything for sure.”</p>
<p>They both nodded at your response. </p>
<p>You continued.<br/>
“I know you guys aren’t the same Winchesters as the ones from my earth, but it was a bit shocking to see your faces again.”<br/>
You averted your gaze, “And last night when we were talking, I- it was just hard to hear you talk about him. So, I’m sorry that I stormed out like that.” </p>
<p>Sam countered you immediately.<br/>
“You don’t have to apologize for that. I can’t even imagine how difficult this situation must be for you.” </p>
<p>Dean nodded in agreement.<br/>
“Sam’s right. I probably would have have punched me in the face if I was in your shoes.” </p>
<p>You were relieved that they were understanding about your strange situation. </p>
<p>You smiled at him with a sparkle in your eye.<br/>
“Don’t think I didn’t think about it, Winchester.” </p>
<p>He grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <cite>Dean’s POV </cite>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You guys had gotten done with breakfast, and were now in the library continuing the research for the gem. You were sitting at a table with a book open in front of you, but your mind kept drifting to thoughts of y/n and what she had told you and your brother that morning. </p>
<p>You felt like you understood her behavior more towards you and Sammy when you learned that “her” Sam and Dean had called Bobby to help out on a hunt; a hunt from which he never returned. </p>
<p>
  <cite>No wonder she couldn’t stand us talking about him. </cite>
</p>
<p>You glanced over at y/n. </p>
<p>She was sitting at a different table and looking down at her own book. She had her elbow resting on the table, and her hand was running through her hair. Her lips were slightly parted as she read the words on the pages. </p>
<p>You couldn’t deny that you had felt drawn to her since the moment you saw her, and it wasn’t about her looks (though she was very attractive). She, just, intrigued you; like there was so much more to her than meets the eye. </p>
<p><cite>This is not normal for me, </cite> you thought. <cite>I don’t do complicated feelings and shit. </cite></p>
<p>You drew your gaze away from her and back down to your book. </p>
<p>
  <cite>Time to focus. </cite>
</p>
<p>She hadn’t said much since breakfast, and you couldn’t help wondering what was going on inside her head. </p>
<p>You wanted to go over and talk to her.</p>
<p>
  <cite>Screw it. </cite>
</p>
<p>You rose from your chair and looked over at Sam. He had his head buried in a big old leather book. You rolled your eyes. </p>
<p>
  <cite>Geek. </cite>
</p>
<p>You walked over to y/n’s table and sat down across from her.<br/>
“Hey” </p>
<p>Her (y/e/c) eyes met yours.<br/>
“Hey” </p>
<p>You nodded toward her book.<br/>
“Find anything?” </p>
<p>She sighed.<br/>
“Not yet.” </p>
<p>You nodded.<br/>
“I, uh, also wanted to check in and see how you were doing.” </p>
<p>She looked at you confused. </p>
<p>“I just mean with everything that’s happened,” </p>
<p> <cite>Not being able to find the gem, seeing the people you blame for your father’s death, being on a different earth... </cite> </p>
<p>“I know it can’t be easy.” </p>
<p>She looked at you for a second with this serious gaze, like she was trying to figure you out. But then she gave you a small smile.<br/>
“It hasn’t been all bad. I mean, breakfast was good.” </p>
<p>You couldn’t help the smile that crept on your face. </p>
<p><cite>How does she do that? </cite><br/>
“So the way to your heart is through your stomach?” </p>
<p>She chuckled (and you swore you saw a faint blush on her cheeks).<br/>
“I guess so.” </p>
<p>You continued.<br/>
“Its just, with everything you told us about your dad, I’m kinda surprised you can even look at us.”</p>
<p>She got this forlorn look in her eye.<br/>
“Yeah, well, you and your brother seem different.” </p>
<p><cite>Really? </cite><br/>
“Different how?”</p>
<p>Her gaze left yours.<br/>
“The “other” Winchesters always seemed cold, harsh; like they only ever cared about the hunt.” </p>
<p>You paused to consider her words.<br/>
“How do you know we’re not like that?” </p>
<p>Her eyes seemed to pierce yours as they met.<br/>
“I just...do. For you, a hunt isn’t just about killing the monster, it’s about saving people.” She smiled again. “You care, Dean.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had no idea how to respond to that. </p>
<p>Luckily, she continued to talk.<br/>
“Can I ask you something?” </p>
<p>“Shoot.” </p>
<p>“Um, is “your” Bobby, is he...” </p>
<p>You slowly nodded.<br/>
“Yeah, he, uh, died a while ago.”</p>
<p>She looked back down at the book that was in front of her.<br/>
“Oh.” </p>
<p>Your kept your eyes on her.</p>
<p><cite>She wanted to see him again. </cite><br/>
“I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>She looked back up.<br/>
“What was he like?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were surprised at her question.<br/>
“He was a good man and a great hunter.”<br/>
You began to smile wistfully as you thought about him.<br/>
“He was a bit of a drunk, stubborn, hard-headed, and he always knew how to put me and Sammy in our place. But he saved our asses more time then I can count. And, he looked after us like we were his own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You both sat in silence for a few moments. </p>
<p>
  <cite>I hope I didn’t upset her. </cite>
</p>
<p>When your eyes met hers again, you saw a look of understanding in them. </p>
<p>She smiled.<br/>
“That sounds like my dad.” Then she timidly placed her hand over yours where it was resting on the table. “I’m sorry you lost him too.” </p>
<p>As you gazed into her eyes, you couldn’t help but be in awe of her. </p>
<p>
  <cite>How DOES she do it? </cite>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, you were both startled out of this intense moment by the third wheel you had forgotten was in the room. </p>
<p>“I think I found it!” Sam declared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n removed her hand, and you cleared your throat before you both got up and went over to see what Sam had found. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <cite>Y/n’s POV </cite>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were sitting in the backseat of Dean’s Chevy Impala as the three of you headed to your new destination. </p>
<p>What Sam had been reading back in the bunker was an old book of records from the Men of Letters. In it, he found that the Gem of Gibraltar had been moved to a safe house of theirs in Columbia, Illinois. So, you guys had quickly grabbed your stuff and were on your way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were a couple of hours into the drive, and a comfortable silence had settled over the three of you. The only sound was Dean’s cassette tape he had put in that filled the background with some old rock music.  </p>
<p>You started to think back to the conversation you had with Dean in the library. You smiled when you thought of how he was genuinely concerned with how you were handling everything. And he seemed surprised when you told him that you thought they were better than the “other” Winchesters. </p>
<p>You glanced over at him.<br/>
<cite>I don’t think he has a very high opinion of himself. </cite></p>
<p>You remembered the look on his face when he was talking about Bobby. You could really tell that he cared about him. </p>
<p>You had wished that “your” Winchesters had been more like them.<br/>
<cite>If they had then maybe my dad would still be alive. </cite></p>
<p>You also recalled the heavy moment that you felt between you and Dean when you stared into his emerald eyes and placed your hand on his. </p>
<p>You had no idea why you did that; It had just felt natural. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You immediately pushed down the complicated feelings that you felt start to form as you thought about Dean. </p>
<p>
  <cite>That is the absolute last thing that I need right now. </cite>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as much as you wanted to, you knew you couldn’t deny that the Winchesters were starting to grow on you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> At the same time as you were sorting through your thoughts about the Winchesters, a man with a weird mark on his forehead stood in that dilapidated building in Georgia that you had entered into this world through. In front of him laid the dead body of the person’s throat he had just slashed. </p>
<p>The man held a creepy looking bowl filled with his victim’s blood. He swirled his finger around in the blood as he recited some words in a different language. </p>
<p>His eyes turned black as the blood started to bubble. </p>
<p>“We have her location,” he said into the bowl. </p>
<p>He looked over to where five other of his demon buddies all with the same marks were standing.</p>
<p>He wickedly grinned.<br/>
“She’s as good as ours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*applauds you for making it through the chapter* </p>
<p>Hey guys! So I know this probably wasn’t the most interesting chapter, but it had to be done. </p>
<p>Also, suspenseful ending!<br/>*evil laughter* </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, feedback is welcome!! And I’m so glad you guys seem to be liking the story so far! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey you guys I am soooo sorry I haven’t updated in awhile!!!!! My life has been sooo crazy!! </p><p>But alas! Here is the next chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was starting to set when you and the Winchesters rolled up to the Men of Letters safe house in Illinois. </p><p>The house was sitting at the end of a long dirt driveway surrounded by woods. It had taken you guys about an hour just to find the driveway. About halfway down the overgrown road, there was a big iron gate that blocked your path. </p><p><cite>This definitely isn’t creepy. </cite> You thought to yourself. </p><p>The three of you got out to try to open the gate but were not successful. So you just grabbed some stuff from the trunk and vaulted over the crumbling brick wall that was surrounding the place. </p><p>When you guys reached the clearing and saw the house, you stopped in your tracks.</p><p>
  <cite>Holy shit. </cite>
</p><p>The “safe house” was more like a safe mansion. </p><p>The driveway broke off into a circle that had a a stone fountain sitting in the middle of it. Beyond the fountain you saw the old brick mansion. The fountain was dry and cracked, and the figurine on top of it (you thought it might have once resembled some Roman goddess) had an arm missing. The mansion didn’t look too bad from the outside save for the green vines that were climbing the walls. </p><p>The scene before you looked straight out of a horror movie. </p><p>“Well, this should be fun,” Dean sarcastically commented from where he was standing beside you. Sam just eyed the place wearily. </p><p>As you gazed over the building, you could almost feel a slight hum emitting from it. The feeling was familiar to you because the bunker gave off a similar thrumming. </p><p><cite>This place must have heavy warding like the bunker. </cite> You deduced. </p><p>If the warding was still intact, then hopefully the gem would still be inside the house. You were so close to completing a task you had set out on ages ago. You had overcome so many obstacles to get to the gem, and now that you felt you were close to accomplishing that goal, you couldn’t help feeling a bit anxious.</p><p> </p><p>As the three of you approached the front doors, you heard a crow seemingly mocking you from somewhere in the distance. </p><p>You and Dean glanced at each other as Sam put the key in the lock and turned it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Well, here goes everything. </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The doors slowly creaked open revealing a large, dimly lit foyer. As the three of you crossed over the threshold, you felt the staleness of the air. You could also see dust floating in the air from what little light filtered through the boarded windows and now open doors. It was almost as if you had stepped into another dimension. </p><p>After a minute of eying your surroundings, Dean broke the silence.<br/>
“I suppose we should get to work.” </p><p>Sam nodded.<br/>
“Well, from the blueprints I found at the bunker, this place has three levels: a basement, main floor, and a second floor.” </p><p>“So we each take a floor then.” You stated. </p><p>Dean glanced at you.<br/>
“Are you sure we should split up? I mean, you have seen like any horror movie ever, right?”</p><p>Dean was looking at you earnestly now. You rolled your eyes. What Dean was really saying was, <cite>“Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own?” </cite> On the one hand, you thought it was sweet that Dean was trying to look out for you, but on the other, you were a bit annoyed. You were a damn good hunter who didn’t need an alpha male to look after you. </p><p>“What are you, scared?” You asked him. </p><p>Dean looked a bit flustered by your question and you smirked at him. </p><p>
  <cite>Gotcha. </cite>
</p><p>Sam chuckled.<br/>
“I think Y/n is right. We have a lot of ground to cover, and this place doesn’t look like it’s been disturbed in decades.” </p><p>“Okay fine,” Dean relented, “so what exactly are we looking for?”</p><p>“Well, the gem was stored in a warded box that has a tree engraved on the top of it.” Sam replied.  </p><p>Dean nodded, “Great, so rock-paper-scissors to decide which floors we take?” </p><p>You found yourself rolling your eyes again. <cite>Boys. </cite><br/>
“I’ll take the basement.” </p><p>You took your flashlight out and started walking away from the brothers. </p><p>“You’re no fun” You heard Dean say. </p><p>You flipped him off as you kept walking. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Dean’s POV </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I think she likes you.” You heard Sam sarcastically remark from beside you as you both watched Y/n’s retreating form with her hand gesture still out.  </p><p>“Yeah, whatever. I’ll take upstairs.”</p><p>As you ascended the stairs that were right off the foyer, you heard the grin in Sam’s voice as he called out, “You can’t win them all, Dean!” </p><p>You rolled your eyes at your brother.</p><p>
  <cite>Whatever, Bitch. </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>You had been searching around the upstairs for half an hour with no luck, but you still had more rooms you could explore. The place felt even bigger than it had looked from the outside. The upstairs was mostly just some hallways leading to a bunch of different rooms, most of which were locked; so you got in some good practice for picking locks, not that you needed it. The rooms were all dark and dusty with creaky floors; some of them were bedrooms and others were offices with desks and bookshelves. One of the offices had a huge painting of some old guy in a suit sitting stiffly in a big red cushioned chair, and he was just scowling down into the room. You went through that office as fast as you could because you swore the guy’s eyes were following your every move; not that you would admit that to anyone else, but you did pull out your EMF meter just to make sure the painting wasn’t haunted. </p><p>You surprisingly found yourself wishing you had more time to just look around and go through everything because it looked like the place held a lot of interesting stuff. </p><p><cite>Maybe after we find this gem and get Y/n back to her world, Sam and I can come back and check more of this stuff out. </cite> You thought. </p><p>Y/n. You found yourself wishing she didn’t have to go back so soon, and that you had more time to get to know her better. It was crazy how much you had come to enjoy her company in so short a time. On the car ride here, you guys had laughed and joked around with each other; you were even surprised that she knew most of the songs that you listened to, and you had fun discussing with her what the best songs were from different albums. You thought back to when she placed her hand over yours when you were talking about Bobby in the bunker. She had looked at you with such understanding in her eyes, and you felt you could get lost in them. </p><p>You shook your head. <cite>What the hell am I even thinking! Focus Dean, you have a job to do! </cite></p><p>But, once again, you found it hard to get her out of your head. </p><p>You had noticed that Y/n seemed a bit tense ever since you got to the safe house. </p><p><cite>It’s probably just because she wants to get this thing that she has been looking for, for so long and get home.      </cite> You concluded. </p><p>You figured you’d feel the same way if you were in her shoes. </p><p>As you continued to think about Y/n, you started in on another room towards the end of one of the hallways. You were just starting to look through the closet in the room when you heard a faint crash come from somewhere in the mansion. </p><p>
  <cite>Probably just Sam being a klutz.    </cite>
</p><p>But you texted him just to be sure. <cite>*Hey, are you down there just breaking stuff?* </cite></p><p>As you looked at the screen waiting for a reply, you heard a floorboard creak from somewhere just down the hall. </p><p>
  <cite>Could just be Sam or Y/n or maybe it’s just the house itself. </cite>
</p><p>Still, you quietly pressed your back up against the wall by the door and pressed the call button for Sam. </p><p>It rang.</p><p> </p><p>You heard another creak.</p><p> </p><p>The call went to voicemail. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Shit </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>You put the phone away and pulled out your gun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>I fucking told them we shouldn’t split up! </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Y/n’s POV </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>The basement was dark, filled with spider webs, and had a musty smell in the air. There were a few separate rooms, but mostly it seemed to be used for storage seeing as it was filled with shelves and boxes that held all sorts of cool stuff. A part of you wished you had time to stay and go through everything. Some of the stuff that had stood out to you were the jars of different monster teeth, the large array of swords, and something that you swore looked like a horn from a unicorn. You had seen some warded boxes too, but none of them had a tree engraved on the top of it. One of the rooms down there held a bunch of filing cabinets, and you had spent some time looking through those to see if they held any clues to the whereabouts of the box you were looking for, but you had no such luck. </p><p>You had been searching around for what felt like hours, but when you checked the time, it had only been about thirty minutes. </p><p>
  <cite>It feels like a fricken maze down here; how the hell am I supposed to find this thing! </cite>
</p><p>Just then, the light from your flashlight shone on a shelf in the dark corner of the room. You hadn’t checked that one yet. Once you got over to it, you saw that the shelf was full of different jars and boxes all covered in a heavy layer of dust. You saw a wooden box with a lock on it on the top shelf. </p><p>
  <cite>That could be it! </cite>
</p><p>You reached up and pulled it down. </p><p>As you held it in your hands, you felt the ridges of the solid wood with your fingers. </p><p>You were holding your breath while you brushed the dust off of the top of it.  </p><p>
  <cite>Finally. </cite>
</p><p>There on the top of the box was an engraving of an oak tree. Its branches and roots vastly spread out from the trunk. You thought it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>But your relief from finding the treasure was short lived. </p><p> </p><p>You suddenly started to feel a dark presence creep over you.</p><p> A chill ran down your spine. </p><p>Of course, you knew what was responsible for this black, cold, evil presence that you sensed. </p><p>You scowled.<br/>
<cite>Demons. </cite></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked the chapter! Again I am sorry it’s been awhile!! </p><p>And I know what you’re thinking </p><p>“ANOTHER cliff hanger?!” (I actually don’t know if that’s what you’re thinking but it’s what I think you’re thinking so...)</p><p>Anyway I’m working on the next chapter right now so don’t fret! I swear I do not enjoy making people suffer! </p><p>As always feedback is much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter is here!!! </p><p>*insert air horn noises* </p><p>This one is longer you guys :) so buckle up and I hope you enjoy the ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <cite>Dean’s POV </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>You held your breath as you waited by the door. You weren’t in a very good position seeing as how you didn’t know who or what you were up against. The noise of the creaky floorboards were getting closer so you aimed your gun at the doorway. You still had your back up against the wall so whoever was coming should walk right past you, and you could get the drop on them. </p><p>
  <cite>Just like I did with Y/n. </cite>
</p><p>You heard a creak from just outside the door, and a moment later a woman stepped into the room. </p><p>“Don’t move.”</p><p>The woman turned to look at you. She had some sort of symbol carved into her forehead. </p><p>She grinned at you and gave you once over. “Well hello to you too.”</p><p>Unfazed, you continued “Who are you?” </p><p>She blinked and her eyes turned black. “Does that cover it for you, sugar?” </p><p><cite>Shit, wrong weapon. </cite> Luckily you had the demon knife on you, but you didn’t want to make a move for it yet. </p><p>“So,” she continued as she took a step towards you, “Now that you know who, or should I say what I am, how about you tell me about yourself.” </p><p>You smiled sarcastically as you started moving away from the wall towards the middle of the room while keeping your gun aimed at the demon, “You see, I actually have this rule that I don’t get personal with evil skanks.” </p><p>She continued smiling, “I guess I’ll get straight to the point then, tell me where Y/n is, and me and MY friends will let you and your friend walk out of here alive.” </p><p>So, there were more demons, and they were here for Y/n. You wondered if they had come from her world. Bright side was they didn’t have her yet. </p><p>You kept your game face on, “I’m sorry but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” </p><p>She giggled, “You’re going with playing dumb? Fine, more fun for me.”</p><p>She started towards you so you reached for the knife, but she got to you first, grabbed you by the shirt, and threw you across the room. You landed on the desk and rolled off on the other side knocking off a lamp that crashed to the floor in the process. </p><p>
  <cite>Damn, that hurt. </cite>
</p><p>You got up off the floor and pulled out the knife and faced the demon. </p><p>The bitch was looking pretty smug until she glanced at the knife; that seemed to put a damper on her mood. </p><p>“It’s sweet,” she began as you cautiously moved toward her, “that you’re trying to protect Y/n, but getting involved with her will only get you dead.” </p><p>“Yeah maybe,” you replied, “but not today.” </p><p>You lunged at the demon with the knife, but she dodged it and kneed you in the stomach. You staggered back a bit, but quickly regained your footing and went for her again. This time you nicked her in the arm, and when she grabbed for the cut, you tackled her to the ground and pressed the blade against her throat. </p><p>The demon swallowed against the knife, “It doesn’t matter if you kill me, my friends will find Y/n; and they will kill you and your other friend.” </p><p>You smiled down at the hellspawn, “You keep telling yourself that.” </p><p>You slit the demons throat. </p><p>
  <cite>I’ll find Y/n, and then we’ll save Sammy. </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>***  </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Y/n’s POV </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>You quickly and carefully put the box back on the shelf and pulled out your knife. Your mom had given you this demon killing blade after your dad was killed. You had found yourself in need of the blade all too often. </p><p>After you got the knife out, you hid behind a shelf and closed your eyes. You had to focus and sense your surroundings. </p><p>
  <cite>Okay, it feels like there’s only one demon down here with me, and he’s coming this way. </cite>
</p><p>You moved quietly, hiding behind boxes and shelves and using the dark basement to your advantage. You could feel the evil presence getting closer to you. </p><p>You swiftly concealed yourself behind another shelf. Then, you brought your knife up to your chest and waited. </p><p> </p><p>Through the shelf you saw the demon walk by. </p><p>You swiftly rushed your enemy and stabbed him in the back. </p><p>He was dead before he hit the ground. </p><p>You bent down and rolled the corpse over </p><p>
  <cite>Shit! </cite>
</p><p>Carved on his forehead was the Potentia coven’s symbol. </p><p>
  <cite>How the hell did they get here, and how the hell did they find me? </cite>
</p><p>Both were great questions that you would have to answer later. </p><p>You still felt a demonic presence in the house which meant there were more of them to deal with. </p><p><cite>I hope Sam and Dean are okay. </cite> A sentence you never thought you would think to yourself. </p><p>
  <cite>These demons are here because of me, so if they’re hurt or… </cite>
</p><p>You shook your head. </p><p>
  <cite>No, I’m not gonna let that happen. Nobody’s dying on my watch. </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>You had made your way up to the main floor and were moving down one of the hallways. You could feel that there were four demons on this level. Three of them were grouped together and one of them was wandering around; that was the one you were going after first. </p><p> </p><p>You came up to the corner of a hallway; and when you peeked around the corner, you saw the demon walking away from you down the hall. You quickly crept up behind your opponent, but you weren’t so lucky this time with your sneak attack. Just when you raised your blade to impale the bastard, he spun around and grabbed your wrist. Then, he twisted your arm, and the pain caused you to drop the knife. You used your free hand to punch the demon in the face, but he barely flinched at the blow. He gave you an evil smile and rammed you against the wall. Unfortunately, your head hit pretty hard against the wall, and you fell back onto the floor. As the demon continued to grin down at you, you felt a little blood trickle down the side of your face. </p><p>
  <cite>I have to get my knife. </cite>
</p><p>You started glancing around for your weapon, but all of the sudden the demon started sparking, and then he fell to the ground. You looked up and standing before you was Dean Winchester. </p><p>
  <cite>I never thought that I would be so happy to see him. </cite>
</p><p>You smiled. </p><p>He smiled back and reached down to help you up, “You okay?”</p><p>You stood a bit wobbly, “Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>He frowned a bit when he looked at the blood coming from the gash on your head. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” you reassured him. Then you glanced around, “Is Sam with you?” </p><p>Dean bent down to grab your knife, “No, I think the demons have him. Is this yours?”</p><p>You took your blade from him, “Yeah it is, thanks. I see you have your own demon killing knife.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean replied, “ironically we got it from a demon. Now, let’s go get Sam.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>You and Dean made your way towards the room with the demons in it; Sam was probably there too. </p><p>As you crept up to the entrance, the two of you glanced inside. It looked like a large living room furnished with couches, a fireplace, and paintings hanging on the walls. There was moonlight filtering in through the windows which gave the room a haunting glow. Sam was gagged and tied to a chair in the middle of the room (it looked like he had taken some pretty good hits), and the three demons were there too. </p><p>“Okay,” Dean began, “Here’s the plan, we-“ </p><p>“Guys, there’s really no need to hide in the shadows.” </p><p>You and Dean glanced into the room and saw that the one demon who was dressed in a suit and sitting on a couch had spoken. He stood up, “Why don’t you come out and we can chat.” </p><p>You and Dean looked at each other and then cautiously walked into the room. </p><p>The demon smiled at you, “There we go, I knew we could all be civil. My name is Roy.” </p><p>“Great!” Dean said sarcastically, “We don’t care.” </p><p>Roy chuckled, “Oh, but you should.” He snapped his fingers and one of the other two demons stood behind Sam, grabbed his hair, pulled his head back, and put a knife to his throat.” </p><p>You and Dean both tensed. </p><p>“Now that I have your attention, here’s the deal.” Roy continued with a smug look, then he spoke directly to you, “I’ll let your boy toys walk free if you come with us.”  </p><p>“Why?” you asked, “Just so you can kill me?” </p><p>Slowly, a grin started to spread on Roy’s face, “Kill you? No, our masters need you alive.” </p><p>
  <cite>What the hell? They need me alive? </cite>
</p><p>“Masters?” Dean questioned. </p><p>You answered before Roy could, “That mark on their foreheads is the Potentia coven’s mark.” </p><p>“So,” Roy asked, “Do we have a deal?” </p><p>You looked at Sam, and the demon holding him put more pressure on his throat so a trickle of blood ran down it. </p><p>Then you looked toward Dean, and he met your eyes. </p><p>Dean winked.</p><p>“No deal,” he said. </p><p>Dean threw his knife at the demon behind Sam; the blade hit the demon in the chest, and he went down. You went after Roy, and you saw the other demon go after Dean. </p><p>You made a few swipes with your blade at Roy, but he dodged every one of them. As you made another swipe, he grabbed the blade with his hand slicing it in the process. He wrenched the knife from your grip and backhanded you with his free hand. You flew back and crashed into the fireplace. When you got back to your feet, you grabbed a fire poker from beside the fireplace.  </p><p>“Have you had enough yet?” Roy asked you with an irritating smile. </p><p>“Not even close.” You replied coyly. </p><p>You approached your adversary once more. He made a few swipes at you with your knife, and you were able to parry them all with the fire poker. Then, you struck his hand that held the knife and it clattered to the ground. Once he was weaponless, you started beating the living hell out of him, and he went down. You tossed the fire poker to the side, grabbed your knife, straddled the demon, and pressed the blade to his neck. </p><p>
  <cite>How do you like it, Bitch. </cite>
</p><p>Roy still had that smirk on his face, “Tell me Y/n, if you don’t know about our plans, does that mean you don’t know what happened to your mom?” </p><p>You turned red, “I know the coven killed her, you sick bastard!” </p><p>Roy chuckled, “So you don’t know what really happened, then.” </p><p>You growled, “What the hell are you talking about!?” </p><p>“You see,” Roy continued, “what we need from you is your blood: your family’s blood.” </p><p>You went pale, “My family?” </p><p>“Yup! So we went after your mother to capture her, not kill. We cornered her, and in that hour of desperation, she decided to poison herself; leaving you all alone.” </p><p>You started trembling, but then all of the sudden, you heard Dean yell, “OW! Son of a bitch!”  </p><p>You looked up and saw Dean on the ground clutching at the back of his right shoulder. The demon he had been fighting was standing over him and holding a sword that seemingly came from nowhere. You saw blood dripping from the sword. </p><p>“Dean!!” </p><p>Roy used the distraction to flip you, but you still managed to push the knife into his chest. His body sparked, and Roy was no more. You pushed his corpse off of you and got up; then you threw your blade into the samurai demon, and she fell to the ground. </p><p>You rushed over to Dean, “Are you okay?” </p><p>He winced as you helped him sit up; his hand still clutching his shoulder, “Yeah, guess I shouldn’t’ve brought a knife to a sword fight.” </p><p>
  <cite>At least his sense of humor is still intact. </cite>
</p><p>You looked at his wound. The cut ran from the back of his shoulder and down a few inches. The demon got him pretty good, but he’d live. </p><p>You slipped your flannel shirt off your shoulders and pressed it to his wound. “Here. Keep pressure on it.” </p><p>Dean nodded, “Thanks.” </p><p>You helped Dean to his feet and then you went over to free the younger Winchester. </p><p>When you cut the ropes, Sam pulled down his gag. “Thanks.” </p><p>You nodded, “You okay?” </p><p>He stood from the chair and pressed a hand to the nick on his neck. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” </p><p>You glanced around at the corpses, “We should go. Who knows if the coven will send more demons.” </p><p>Dean slowly (and painfully if the expression on his face was anything to go by) bent down to pick up their demon knife, “We still have to find the gem.” </p><p>“No, I found it,” you answered, “It’s still in the basement. I’ll go get it and meet you guys at the car.” </p><p>“Are you sure you should go alone,” Sam asked, “There could be more of them.” </p><p>You shook your head, “There isn’t. I don’t feel anymore of them.” </p><p> </p><p>You walked off towards the basement having defeated your adversaries and accomplished your mission, yet you felt as if a dark cloud had settled over you. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam had driven the three of you for about an hour before he pulled into a motel saying, “We need to rest and Dean needs stitched up.” </p><p>Dean had mumbled an “I’m fine,” but you knew he was just putting on a brave face. </p><p>As you all entered into the motel room, Sam informed you that he had gotten adjoining rooms. </p><p>You just stood by the door as Dean made his way slowly towards the closest bed and Sam checked out the bathroom. You felt at your duffle hanging off your shoulder making sure the box with the gem was still inside. A part of you wanted to go find the nearest bus station and hitch a ride to Georgia before anything else could go wrong, but another part of you wanted to stay. You weren’t exactly sure what was making you want to stay, but when you glanced at Dean, who was sitting on the bed pulling away your bloody flannel from his wound, you knew at least part of the answer. </p><p>You set your duffle on a chair and made your way over to Dean, “Is it still bleeding?” </p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” Dean said as he looked around for the best place to set your soiled shirt and decided to just drop it to the floor. </p><p>Sam emerged from the bathroom and went over to his duffle sitting on the other bed. He pulled out a med kit and came over to you and Dean. </p><p>As he set the med kit on the bed, you spoke up, “I can stitch him up if you want me to.” </p><p>
  <cite>It’s the least I an do. </cite>
</p><p>Sam looked at you and then at Dean, “It doesn’t matter to me, but I guess it’s up to the patient.” </p><p>Dean nodded, “That’s fine with me.”  </p><p>Sam glanced between the two of you again and mumbled, “I’m gonna take a shower” before walking off. </p><p>“There’s a bottle of Jack in my duffle,” Dean said as he started working his shirt off. You nodded and went to go fetch the bottle. When you turned around Dean had gotten his shirt off and was trying to look over his shoulder at his wound. You walked back over and handed him the bottle. He nodded in appreciation, and you watched his adam’s apple bob as he took a swig. </p><p>“Ahh, nothing like good ‘ole Jack to take away the pain,” Dean said to you with a grin as he handed the bottle back. </p><p>You rolled your eyes and ignored the flutter in your chest. </p><p>You sat behind Dean on the bed and pulled the kit over to you. The cut on his shoulder and back had stopped bleeding, but it was a bit deep and looked to be about 5-6 inches long. </p><p>
  <cite>It could’ve been worse; it could’ve been a whole lot worse. </cite>
</p><p>“This is gonna sting,” you informed Dean before you poured some of the alcohol over the wound. </p><p>He hissed and tensed up as you began, and you winced with him. </p><p>When you were done, you handed the bottle back to Dean, which he happily took, and gently dabbed at his wound. </p><p>He took another swig when you reached for the needle and thread. As you started stitching, Dean kept still and didn’t make any noise. </p><p>A silence settled over the two of you as you continued your work, and you found yourself consumed by your thoughts. </p><p>This was supposed to be a quick in-and-out job, but everything had gone sideways: from running into the Winchesters (which could’ve gone worse you supposed), finding the gem, and getting attacked by demons. Then there was the matter of what Roy had said about the coven needing your blood. Honestly, you couldn’t handle thinking about that right now, let alone what he had said about your mom. </p><p>Right now you had to focus on helping Dean. Dean, who had almost gotten killed because of you. </p><p>You had lost people before. Besides your mom and dad, you have watched good friends die bloody. It came with the job. But, one in particular would always haunt you. You were still kinda new at hunting and you made a mistake. One stupid mistake, and your friend paid the price for it. You haven’t forgiven yourself for it, and if Dean or Sam had- you just couldn’t go through something like that again. </p><p> </p><p>As you pulled yourself from your dark thoughts, you found that you had finished stitching Dean up and were taping gauze over the wound. Your hands were shaking a bit, and you wondered if Dean noticed. </p><p>“I’m sorry” you whispered. </p><p>He was silent for a few moments so you weren’t sure if he had heard you, but then he spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, “For what?” </p><p>You stuck the last piece of tape on, and then you gently brushed your fingers over the bandage. “That I put you and Sam in harm’s way, that you got hurt. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” </p><p>As Dean turned to face you, you let your hands and gaze drop to your lap. </p><p>“It’s just the job,” Dean began, “Shit happens, but we’re all okay.” </p><p>He then grabbed your hand with his left hand and ran his thumb over your knuckles. You met his intense gaze and he continued, “Hey, none of this is your fault, okay? I don’t blame you for any of this, and neither does Sam; so you shouldn’t either.” </p><p>You wanted to believe him so you nodded your head a bit, and Dean squeezed your hand as a small smile appeared on his lips. You couldn’t help copying his smile as you let yourself get lost in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>**Dean’s POV** </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>You stared into the depths of Y/n’s eyes and ran your thumb over her knuckles again. You let your gaze flicker down to her lips. </p><p>Just as you were about to start leaning in, Sam emerged from the bathroom. </p><p>
  <cite>Damnit Sammy, you have the worst timing. </cite>
</p><p>You quickly slipped your hand from Y/n’s grasp, immediately regretting the loss of contact. </p><p>“I’m all done in there so if anyone else wants in” Sam directed at the two of you. He must have noticed the silent glare you were giving him when he looked over because he cleared his throat and grabbed his duffle off the other bed. “If you guys are going to be up for a bit, I’m going to crash in the other room.” And with that, he left through the door to the adjoining room. </p><p>“I could’ve gone to the other room” Y/n said as she looked at the door Sam had retreated through.  </p><p>“It’s fine” you said as you turned back to her. You noticed the gash that was still on her forehead from when that demon rammed her against the wall. It didn’t need stitches, and she had managed to clean most of the blood off her face in the car. </p><p>You gently ran your thumb just below the wound. </p><p>She winced, “Damn, I completely forgot about that.” </p><p>You hummed in response. “Do you feel dizzy at all, or nauseous?” </p><p>She shook her head a bit. “No, but I maybe have a slight headache now that I think about it.” </p><p>You reached into the med kit and pulled out a bottle of ointment. You squeezed some on your fingers and softly dabbed it on her cut. Then you pulled out a bandage and expertly place it over the wound. </p><p>She lifted a hand to the bandage, “Thanks.” </p><p>“I figured I should return the favor.” You replied with a smile. </p><p>She smiled back sheepishly. “I did it because I wanted to, not because I had to.” </p><p>You grinned at her teasingly, “And you wanted to see me shirtless.” You gestured toward your still naked torso. </p><p>She tried to play it off by rolling her eyes, but you saw the blush quickly forming on her cheeks. </p><p>You chuckled. </p><p>She then stood from the bed, and you called out to her, slightly concerned, “Wait, where are you going.” </p><p>She walked over to your duffle and called back with humor in her voice, “To get you a shirt!” </p><p>You smiled as she pulled a t-shirt from your bag and brought it over to you. </p><p>You put the shirt on, and she sat back down on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>You had wanted to talk to Y/n about what happened at the mansion ever since you left the place, but you weren’t sure it was a topic you should bring up. </p><p>
  <cite>It’s probably now or never. </cite>
</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>She had been staring out the window, but she turned her head back to you when you spoke. “Sure.” </p><p>“I heard what Roy said about the coven needing your blood,” you began, “And then I overheard a bit when he was talking about your mom.” </p><p>Y/n sighed and turned her head to stare back out the window. </p><p>You weren’t sure if she was going to answer you, but you definitely didn’t want to push the subject. </p><p>
  <cite>I probably shouldn’t have brought it up. </cite>
</p><p>After a few minutes though, Y/n spoke. “I didn’t know.” </p><p>She paused and took a breath and looked back over at you. “I didn’t know they needed me for whatever it is they’re planning. I always just thought they wanted me dead.” </p><p>You nodded, “So you don’t know what it is they’re planning?”</p><p>She shook her head, “No, but the Pontentia coven is old and powerful; so whatever it is, it’s not good.” She then looked down at her hands, “My mom went after the coven when I was 17. She didn’t usually go on hunts, but she told me that this one was important. I wanted to go with her, but she wouldn’t let me; and I had school to finish. So I went to stay at my friend Kate’s house, and my mom left.” </p><p>You heard her voice choke a bit and could see that she was fighting back tears. You wanted to reach out, hold on to her, and never let go. But you fought the urge; you could tell that this was something she needed to get through on her own. </p><p>After she took a few shaky breaths, she continued. “Several months later, a hunter who had been helping her track the coven called and said they had killed her. After that, it became my mission to track the coven down and stop them. I found out that my family on my mom’s side has history with the coven. My great-great-grandmother used to be a member of the coven, but she betrayed them and tried to destroy the coven. She thought she had accomplished her goal, but apparently a few members survived. Those members reformed the coven and had been hiding in secret, but when my mom found out about their existence, she went after them right away.” </p><p>Y/n smiled sadly, “I’ve tried to follow in her footsteps and pickup where she left off; finish what she started. It was from her notes and research that I found out about the gem.” </p><p>She paused again and took a deep breath, “Roy told me that my mom killed herself so the coven wouldn’t get her, but I just can’t believe that she would ever do something like that. It doesn’t sound like her!” </p><p>At that point, a few tears had escaped Y/n’s eyes and ran down her face. She looked so small and scared sitting there on the bed. You couldn’t blame her though; the girl had been through a lot, and you felt her pain.</p><p>You reached a hand out and wiped at her tears that were falling, “Demons lie Y/n. Maybe Roy was lying.” </p><p>“I know that,” she choked, “But it didn’t feel like he was. I just, I just don’t know.” </p><p>She looked at you with big, pleading eyes. You wished you knew the answers to her questions, but you didn’t. So instead, you wrapped her in your arms and kissed the top of her head. Y/n buried her face in your chest. </p><p>“You’ll get through this Y/n,” you said as you started to rub her back, “You’re strong, I mean, you kicked ass at the safe house and saved my life and Sam’s. I have faith in you Y/n, and I know your mom and dad would too.” </p><p>She tightened her grip on your shirt and whispered “Thank you.” </p><p>You didn’t say anything back, you just squeezed her a little tighter as you continued to hold her in your arms.  </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Y/n’s POV </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>When you started to awaken the next morning, you felt a warmth surrounding you. You hadn’t opened your eyes yet, and you really didn’t want to. You felt that you’d be content to just lie in that warmth forever and never wake up. But, as you decided to do just that, memories from the night before came back to you: stitching Dean up, talking about your mom, telling Dean your life’s story, and crying in Dean’s arms. </p><p>You slowly opened your eyes and realized you were still in Dean Winchester’s arms. He had maneuvered you so that you were both lying down on the bed. Your head was resting on his chest, and you had a leg flung over one of his. Dean still had his arms wrapped around you, and when you glanced up at him, you saw that he was still sleeping. </p><p>You were surprised by how much you had shared with Dean, but you honestly felt comfortable with him knowing about everything. You also felt a bit humiliated from breaking down in front of him like that. Usually you were good at keeping your emotions in check, but you just had felt so overwhelmed by everything and being with Dean made you feel vulnerable. </p><p>
  <cite>I won’t have to worry about what he thinks of me for long because I’m going back home today. </cite>
</p><p>You felt a slight ache in your chest at the thought of leaving and never seeing Dean again. It surprised you all over again just how much you had come to care for the man in such a short amount of time, not to mention your painful history with your earth’s Winchesters. </p><p>But there was nothing you could do about your feelings for the hunter; you had a earth to get back to, and a coven to stop. </p><p><cite>I guess we were just never meant to be, </cite> you mused to yourself. </p><p>You carefully extracted yourself from Dean’s arms and went to take a shower. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>It was late in the afternoon, and you were just thirty minutes away from that old building in Georgia. You were sitting in the back seat of the Impala, listening to Dean belt out the words to “Carry On My Wayward Son” by Kansas. Dean was actually a pretty good singer, but you’d never admit that to him. </p><p> </p><p>That morning hadn’t been as awkward as you thought it would be. By the time you got out of the shower, Dean had left to go get breakfast for everyone; and when he got back, Sam had joined you and acted as a buffer of sorts. Over breakfast, the three of you were sorting out plans. You had told the Winchesters that they didn’t have to take you all the way to Georgia and that you could just hop on a bus or jack a car; but, as you suspected, they insisted they drive you and that it would be no trouble for them. </p><p>You were glad that they had chosen to drive you. You had felt like you should say something to Dean about last night, but you weren’t exactly sure what. So now you had more time to think. </p><p> </p><p>But by the time you pulled up to the run-down building, you still hadn’t thought of what to say. The three of you got out of the car, and you grabbed your duffle. Then you led the way inside and down into the basement. </p><p>As you peered around the dark room, you saw a body lying and the ground a few feet away from you. </p><p>
  <cite>That wasn’t there before. </cite>
</p><p>You walked over to the corpse and saw that the man’s throat had been slashed. </p><p>“I found some sulfur over here!” Sam called from his place by the steps. </p><p>“It must’ve been the demons,” you replied, “I guess they came over the same place I did.” </p><p>Dean nodded his head towards the body, “We’ll take care of that once we’re done here.”  </p><p>You nodded. </p><p>You walked over to the door from where you came in through just a few days ago. Then, you reached into your duffle and pulled out the instructions Mother Mable had given you on how to create the portal between worlds. </p><p>“Is there anything you need us to do?” Sam asked you. </p><p>You shook your head, “No, I think I got it covered.” </p><p>You pulled out a small jar (it was filled with something that looked a lot like blood) and a brush; both had come from Mable for you to use for the spell. Then, following the instructions, you started to paint different sigils onto the door. </p><p>Once you were done, you stepped away from your handy work and turned towards the brothers. “All that’s left is to say a few magic words, and then I’m good to go.” </p><p>Sam nodded and Dean smiled a bit sadly. </p><p>
  <cite>That man is breaking my heart. </cite>
</p><p>Sam approached you first, “It was nice meeting you, Y/n. I wish you the best of luck with the coven, and if you ever need anything, you know where to find us.” Sam held out his hand, but you decided to wrap him in a hug, and he returned it. “Thank you, Sam, for all your help.” </p><p>As Sam moved away, you turned to Dean. He still had that sad little smile on his face, but then you realized you probably had one similar to his. </p><p>You walked up to him. </p><p>“So, I guess this is it, huh?” He asked. </p><p>You nodded your head as you stood there looking into his eyes. Finally, you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck and whispered “Thank you.” He promptly returned your embrace and squeezed you closer to him. </p><p>The two of you stood there in each other’s arms for what felt like hours, when it was probably only a minute. </p><p>As you pulled away from Dean, you kissed him on the cheek. You both had eyes that were wet with unshed tears. </p><p>“I’ll see you again.” You said with a smile.</p><p>You weren’t sure if you or Dean believed those words, but you prayed to God they were true. </p><p>Dean smiled back. “I’ll hold you to it.” </p><p> </p><p>You walked away from Dean and went back over to the door. </p><p> </p><p>You held out the page with the magic words. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>Here goes everything. </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>You recited the words. </p><p> </p><p>“Kha rho zho, tae vach!”  </p><p> </p><p>And nothing happened. </p><p>
  <cite>Huh, last time the sigils started glowing. </cite>
</p><p>You opened the door and stepped through, but still nothing happened.  </p><p>You stepped back through and closed the door. </p><p>“Uh, is everything alright?” Sam called. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m just gonna try it again.” You replied</p><p>You repeated the words, yet you still had no new results. </p><p>Sam and Dean came over to you. </p><p>“Maybe I’m not saying the words right.” You said to Sam as you handed him the paper with the instructions. </p><p>He looked the page over and shook his head, “No, you were saying them right; and all your sigils look to be correct, too.” </p><p>Dean opened the door and looked through it, while Sam started going over everything on the page again. </p><p>You started to panic. </p><p>
  <cite>Shit shit shit shit shit shit. </cite>
</p><p> </p><p>There you stood, holding the key to defeating your enemies, with no way of getting home. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>SHIT. </cite>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did ya see the size of that thing?</p><p>Give yourself a pat on the back for making it through! </p><p> </p><p>Charlie is gonna make an appearance in the next chapter so stick around!! </p><p> </p><p>**Feedback=Good**</p><p> </p><p>**UPDATE** </p><p>Hey guys, so I am leaving for college and I really thought I could get another chapter done before I left but I was wrong :( </p><p>I will try to work on the story as much as I can, but it might be awhile before I update again. </p><p>Thank you for reading my story up to this point and hopefully I’ll get back to work on it soon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for making it through the first chapter!!<br/>*happy noises* </p><p>I know it was probably a lot to absorb (and hopefully it wasn’t too confusing), but I am just trying to set up the story how I envisioned. Feedback is welcomed!</p><p>Also, who doesn’t love a cliffhanger!<br/>*evil laugh*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>